


Promises- How you survive in the end?

by Nerdgirl001



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Abuse trigger, Dark, Fluff after a bit, Gen, Suicide attempt trigger, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the anime we never get to know much about the Thompsons' or Kid's back story. All we know is, it can't be good.<br/>This fic starts pre-anime.<br/>I will give warnings when the triggers are in a chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiverSongFallenAngel221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSongFallenAngel221B/gifts), [that_one_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/gifts).



> ~~~ indicates change of setting.

"Liz?" Patty called across the dark hallway, her voice was shaking and only as loud as she could muster. "Liz? Where are you... Is he back?" Her voice quivered unmistakably as she ask her last question.  
"Patty! Shhh! Come here." Liz's voice called from a cupboard to Patty's right. Patty crawled into the small space with her sister and noted the red marks across her shoulder before the light was extinguished by the closing door. "He's coming home today. I don't want to come out." Patty nodded and placed her hand on her sister's arm below the scars from the last time their father was home. Patty watched her sister shake and make herself small and she thought back to the good days. While their mother was alive everyone was happy and light. Their mom was always upbeat and without a care in the world, some people would call her ditzy or even stupid, but if you really knew her you would see a great intelligence behind her every action. Patty pledged in that moment that she would bring that light back into her sister's world.  
Patty was shaken out of her reveries as the lock on the front door turned. They heard the click and then the creaking of the door. Their blood ran cold as they heard him speak, "Girls?! Where are you? I'm home."

~~~

Death the Kid sat in his room alone. He lay across his bed staring at the ceiling, examining the blank empty tiles. His room was very simple with only a bed, a desk, a chair, and many textbooks. He sighed audibly and straighted up. Slowly he walked to his door and exited his room.  
"Where are you going at this hour?" He father said looming out of the shadows.  
Kid jumped and began to stammer, "I-I-I thought that you wer-re on a mis-sion"  
His father's angry mask and harsh voice loomed over kid as he stared at the floor. "And why would that matter? Shouldn't you be studying anyway?"  
Kid paused and leaned weakly on the doorframe, "Y-yeah... I have been studying. I was just hoping that I could go play- uh- study outside because- uh- it would be beneficial to-" Kid paused. He had no idea how he was going to finish his sentence. All he really wanted to do was go play basketball with some children he saw out of his window.  
Death considered this for a moment, "I have read many studies that suggest that being outside provides too many distractions to be conducive to learning. You know, when I was your age I knew twenty six different languages. You need to catch up, how many do you know? Six? This is unacceptable. I brought you a Latin textbook." Death produced the old book from his robes and handed it to Kid then walked away without another word.  
Kid sighed and turned back into his room, of course the one time he saw his father this month was the time he decided to try to be social. He tossed the book onto his desk and lobbed himself into his chair. He read the introduction chapter quickly and then found himself far more interested in his desk. As his eyes moved from the page before him he noted that two stray pencils were laying symmetrically around his book. He tilted his head to one side, "how oddly beautiful" he whispered to himself. As he looked around he found himself reorganizing his desk until it was in perfect symmetry. He smiled for the first time in weeks, possibly even months. As he stepped back to admire his work he thought about how much nicer it would look if his desk was in the middle of the wall instead of to one side. He pushed the desk until it was perfectly centered, in the process destroying much of his work. He took his time to set everything back up in intricate ways until that entire side of his room was left right symmetrical. He stepped back until he reached the other wall, to his growing unease however he found that to his left was a bed and to his right was nothing. This problem however was quickly rectified and soon he was sitting in the exact center of his bed with everything to his right and left being in perfect symmetry. He sat like that for some time until finally he shook his head, laughed at himself, and went back to studying.


	2. Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one with abuse, if you do not wish to read it please skip to Kid's part and read the small description at the end to be caught up

They both took a deep breath of the stifling cupboard air and gripped each other's hand. Patty slowly pushed open the door and they both climbed out. "Hey!" Liz said a little wearily as they made their way towards their father.  
He turned to face them slowly, "Girls! Hey. Come here." His tone was almost warm if not for the undertones of anger. "It's been a few days now. You both look like you're doing well." They both nodded slowly so as not to entice any sort of anger. He nodded back. "How about you find your old man some food?" They both nodded and ran to the kitchen to find something to give him. Liz quickly made a sandwich and ran to get it to him. The old rug in the hallway however had different plans for her as her foot caught an unturned corner and her and the sandwich went flying to the floor with a crash. Patty ran to help her up but flinched as the first slap came.  
"Idiot! You wasteful idiot!" He yelled at her as he struck her again.  
Suddenly Patty felt a strong urge to break something over her father's head, instead she just yelled, "Hey! It was an accident, you can't do that to her!" She ran and pounced on him, "She's my sister! Let her go!"  
Within an instant he had trapped Liz under his leg and pulled Patty from his back and threw her to the floor. "Look you little runt, I made you, meaning I own you. I can do whatever I want to you." Patty bit his arm and he cussed. Then he began to hit her, beating her until she was bruised and bloody. She screamed for the first minute or two but then something snapped. She began to giggle. The harder he hit her the harder she laughed. It wasn't a pained laugh, it was childlike, as though he was simply tickling her with flowers. He picked her up from the ground and, while kicking Liz away from him, marched her over to the closet and threw her in. He then locked the door and yelled, "you can come out when you stop laughing!"  
Liz began to cry and bang against the door. "Patty! Patty! Are you okay? Patty!" Patty didn't respond, she just kept laughing. Liz sat against the door not sure what to do. Patty was always the one to take action, not her, what was she supposed to do in this situation?  
Some time passed and Patty fell asleep. Liz still sat at the door until she heard snoring coming from their dad's chair. She carefully walked over to him and located the key to the closet. With great care she removed the key from its ring, removed all the cash from his wallet, and tip toed away from the chair. She quietly opened the closet door and found to her surprise that Patty had not fallen asleep. She instead was sitting perfectly still and silent with a grin that on anyone else would have haunted Liz's dreams. Her hair was covering one eye but the other was wide open, unblinking. "Patty?" She whispered her voice quivering. Patty responded by straightening her posture so she was staring directly at Liz. "Patty we have to go. We are getting out of here!" She said only audible enough for her sister to understand. Patty nodded and stood. She followed her sister out the front door and into their new lives. 

~~~

Kid managed to read about a quarter of the way through his new textbook before he fell asleep on top of it. He dreamt uneasily and shifted many times in his sleep, slowly breaking the symmetry around him. In his dreams he saw a mixture of perfectly happy symmetrical things and perfectly evil asymmetrical things. The breaking of symmetry caused destruction, mayhem, and death. In these dreams everything he touched crumbled into asymmetrical piles of heterogenous ash and stone. Everyone became incomprehensible heaps of flesh and bone. The world was in anarchy. He was alone, again.  
Kid woke up with a jump that shook his desk destroying the remainder of the symmetry he had worked so hard to create. Suddenly all that mattered was symmetry. He rushed placing everything into symmetry. To a trained eye it would appear that years and years of neglect and frankly abuse finally caused his mind to snap and latch onto the last thing that caused him happiness. To an untrained eye a perfectly normal boy went insane in one moment, and in a frenzied haste created something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Thompson's section Patty saved Liz and incurred a punishment from their father that makes her snap and becomes her anime self, after which the twins escape.


	3. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide trigger warning in the second section of this chapter. If you do not wish to read it once you see ~~~ skip down to the end notes for a summary.

"We need to get out of this town!" Liz worried as they escaped the house while being watched by neighbors.   
"Death." Patty said lightly, "let's go to death city!"   
Liz broke into a run and Patty followed close behind her. "Fine. That's fine. We will go anywhere you want." Liz said as she counted the money that she had stolen, they were already halfway to the bus stop. "But we don't have enough money for two tickets. You'd better transform. I'll carry you sis." Her voice got quieter as she made herself a promise, "I'll carry you sis."

~~~

It was too late before anyone noticed. Death only saw ten minutes late when he went to drop off another textbook in Kid's room. He opened the door and gasped. "Son?!" He ran to his son and held him in his arms, checking his limp body for a pulse. Once he found one he shook his son lightly while calling his name.   
Kid slowly was pulled from a masterpiece of perfect symmetry to find the consequences for his mistakes. When he awoke in his father's arms he found it impossible not to speak again in loop the words he had thought would be his last as he used a knife to draw parallel lines on his wrists, "I'm asymmetrical garbage... absolute garbage..."   
His father wore the most concerned look Kid had ever seen, "What do you mean? Why are you saying that?" Kid finally got his mouth to close and looked down at his wrists confused as to why blood was no longer pouring out of them. "Why would you try..." Death trailed off, with tears in his eyes he said in a voice lighter than he had ever used before, "did I never tell you that shinigami don't really need blood? I mean it helps, but you can survive without it. I guess there is a lot I never told you." He held Kid in his arms for a moment. "I'm so sorry. I'll change. I promise. I'll change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Kid's section lord death finds his son in pain and promises to change his ways in order to be a better father.


	4. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most likely no triggers from here on out. I'm a sucker for a happy ending.

'Death City' the name ran across the screen in red letters and Liz stood. It had been a stressful two hour trip, but they were finally here. They had heard many stories from their mother about this town, and as the big skulls came into view a small bud of excitement grew in each of them. The bus pulled to a stop and Liz got off, holding Patty in her pocket. They go only a few steps into a nearby alleyway when a rough voice came up behind them.   
"Hey pretty thing. Why don't you came with me and I won't hurt you."   
Liz tried to run but her wrist was caught by the man as she turned to face him. He had a knife in one hand and with the other he shoved her against a wall. Suddenly in her head she heard Patty say "Get him sis! Let's shoot him!" Liz smiled and pulled Patty out of her bag and pointed it directly at the man's forehead.   
"Why don't you give me your money and I won't shoot you." The man released her a stumbled back a little in shock. "Well come on, we don't have all day, do we sis?" The man's confusion changed to horror as Both the girls transformed and now Patty was holding Liz. She giggled and leaned closer to the man who threw his wallet at her and scampered away. She threw Liz into the air and opened the wallet as her sister transformed.   
"Hey hey! We're pretty good at this," Liz smiled as she pulled out three hundred dollars and threw the wallet aside, "and that guy was loaded!" She let out a little yip of excitement. "Patty, we're going shopping!" 

~~~

Two weeks after Death changed his ways Kid began to feel much better. In fact at the moment he was miraculously out of bed and admiringly checking out his new outfit while standing at the exact center of the mirror. He was perfectly left right symmetrical, and fancy as hell. He smiled as he looked from his shoes all the way up to his... hair. His stupid hair which wouldn't hold and dye. He sighed and walked out of his room and found his way to the Death room where his father was waiting for him with a list of possible weapons. He didn't like any of them, and was pleasantly surprised to find that his father was fine with him not choosing a single one.   
"It's alright kid!" Lord Death said in his ridiculous high pitched voice that he now employed, "we will find you the perfect weapon, we will search as long as it takes!"   
"Thank you dad." Kid said. He turned to leave the death room.  
"Wait!" Death called, "why don't you stay?" Kid was surprised by this, he wasn't allowed in the death room before for more than a few minutes. "It would be good for you to see what I do every day and begin to learn the ropes of this job if you are ever to surpass me as Lord Death.   
Kid considered for a moment then nodded, "I'd like that." Death smiled at his son and began to show him everything involved in being Death.


	5. Legendary

After a few months of plaguing the streets of a city with robberies one would expect to get a reputation, and more than a few unhappy people on your tail, the Thompsons however were not just anyone. After only two weeks they were named 'The Notorious Thompson Twins' and it was often said that they took whatever they wanted whenever they wanted it. Not only that, but they were said to practically own the town. Nobody walked into the alleys without asking to be robbed according to local legend. It wasn't all good however, the fear of them brought many unwanted enemies. Now they even had a special police force after them. They spent most days atop buildings hiding from police or trying to get some sleep. Since the bounty was put on their heads three days ago they were unable to buy anything. The stores banned them and they soon learned the hard way that resonance between them was difficult while under extreme stress. They only came down to the ground at midnight making their legends more mystic and allowing them to scavenge what they could to survive off of and stay away from the police while still robbing those foolish or drunk enough to take the back alleyway home. 

~~~

Kid listened interestedly to everything his father said. He stayed in the Death room with his father from dawn until dusk taking notes and asking questions. Eventually he fell asleep while his father was taking a call from a man he called Stein. As death finished the call he turned back to his son and tried to remember where he had left off. When he saw that Kid had fallen asleep he smiled lightly and carefully picked up his son to take back to his little symmetrical room. As death laid his son to bed kid opened his eyes. "Dad?" He whispered weakly.  
Death knelt down, leaned in, and removed his mask, "yes son?" He asked, glad to look at his son through his own eyes and not the mask he had to wear. He ran his fingers through Kid's hair, brushing it aside from Kid's face.  
"I just wanted to thank you for today. I really learned a lot." Kid whispered as his eyes fluttered closed.   
Death smiles and kissed his son's forehead, "any day you want to join me you are welcome to."


	6. Destiny

The Thompsons decided that they were going to take on the army after them. They spent the whole day getting more and more brave with who they robbed. First they roamed their normal alleys, they chose easy prey and ended up with around three hundred dollars before daylight fully broke. After the sun rose into the pale sky they ventured into new territory slowly picking off better and better looking prey. By mid day they were disappointed with the special forces put after them.   
They stopped robbing and more just watched from the shadows as the patrons went along their normal business in the busy shopping center. Liz jumped as she heard Patty nearly scream and she caught her as Patty jumped and transformed.   
"Isn't that Death the Kid?!" Patty called in Liz's head.   
"Oh yeah. Would you look at who decided to grace us with his appearance." Liz said loudly enough for the small figure walking their way from the end of the alleyway to hear her. The figure moved on without pause and nearly walked past them before Liz swiftly turned and pushed him against a wall, "Where do you think you're going? You're our ticket out of this mess."  
Kid shifted uncomfortably, "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. I can offer you help if you wish-"   
"Listen Kid." Liz pushing Patty into Kid's side, "If you don't want to get shot you better give me a deal."   
"I don't know what you want from me. Perhaps if you were a little more direct we could get somewhere." As Kid spoke he admired the intricate designs on the gun held at his ribs.   
"Let me have a crack at him sis!" The gun called and Kid gasped as Liz stood back threw the gun and in a blast of pink light both girls transformed so that Patty now held Liz to his cheek. "Listen up punk!" She said having much too much fun for a mugger. "We are being followed by some of your dad's special forces. Call them off or I'll blow your head off!" She giggled and cocked the gun she was holding.   
Kid thought for a moment then smiled, "okay. I'll get them off your tail, but you have to do something for me if I do."   
Patty turned her head, "You're pretty stupid, huh? How about what I do for you is not kill you."  
Kid couldn't help but laugh, he soon regretted it as a soul wavelength tore into his shoulder. Patty jumped back and released him, "Oops!" She threw Liz up and jumped. As Liz landed and transformed she sighed.  
"Don't worry." Kid said with a small smile while gripping his shoulder, "I already know you can't kill me. I'm a mister you see. And well, I need weapons. So here's the deal, I get the special police off your back and you work with me to improve your attacks and become death scythes. You would have accommodations and would be fed and taken care of."   
Liz considered the offer before them, she paused when she heard the Kid's voice in her head. "How are you doing that!?" She jumped. "Only Patty and I can hear each other's thoughts!" Patty transformed and stood by her sister defensively.  
Kid smiled lightly, "I was wondering if that was just my imagination. It seems as though just standing here has allowed us to achieve a very low soul resonance. This is a good thing if you are to be my weapons. And if not it means that I can give the special forces your exact location at any time." Kid smiled, 'checkmate' he thought smugly. The very next instant however something smacked him hard across the jaw.  
He looked up in shock to find Patty standing over him, her fist reshaped into the butt of a pistol. "Hey listen! If we are going to work with you you better show us some respect! We are the dreaded Thompson Twins. We don't need you and will not depend on you. We will accept your offer but we are not your anything, okay?!"   
Kid was shocked, he regained control of himself and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. He saw the way they stood, both protective of the other, he smiled, "Of course."


End file.
